Presentation systems allow a user of a device to present content on a separate device. For example, a user of a laptop computer may wish to present contents of the laptop computer to other users, where the content may include, for example, a presentation, an image, an audio recording, or a text document. It may be inconvenient, however, for all of the viewing users to view the content on the screen of the laptop computer. In this case, the laptop user may make use of a larger screen or display that may be present, in order to present the content in a manner that is easily and comfortably viewable by everyone present.